


Little Troublemaker (Markicest)

by Draco_Malfoy384



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Markicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy384/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy384
Summary: Dark's trying to relax but Mark's gotten hyper on something.





	Little Troublemaker (Markicest)

|Dark's POV|

I'm sitting in the living room, Chica's next to me with her head on my lap, smooth jazz playing and book in hand when a large crash comes from the kitchen. I sigh and mark my page and slowly get up from my comfortable position.

"Mark! Is that you?" No answer. I open my mouth to call him again when I hear padded feet hitting/sliding across the floor. I step away from the couch and instantly crash to the floor, a weight laying on me.

I open my eyes and see Mark, a twinkle in his eyes and a lollipop in his mouth. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Mark just sits on my waist giggling adorably with his messy hair getting into his eyes.

"Mark," I say to catch his attention. His head snaps forward to look at me. "What were you doing? And why do you have candy?" He looked down sadly but was still fidgeting around all over the place.

"Sliding around, Daddy. Sorry." He was biting his lip and staring down at his twisted fingers. "Do you know where you're supposed to be right now?" I raised an eyebrow as I lifted him off of me. "In bed. Sleeping. I'm weally sowwy, Daddy." As I lifted Mark into my arms, I saw the tears in his eyes while he regressed into a younger headspace.

"There's no reason to start crying, darling, but you knew you were supposed to be asleep. Plus, you went into the candy jar without even letting me know. Is this the only candy you got?" By now I was sitting on the couch with him on my lap. He curled in on himself as he shook his head. "No, Daddy."

"Well, then how many did you eat? Do you know how many?" Mark shook his head as an answer. "Okay. Then how about we go ahead and check the jar." Mark suddenly got a fearful but accepting look on his face. He rested his head in the crook of my neck as I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. I stopped in my tracks and my face adopted a look of horror...

The bedroom was a mess. The dresser drawers were wide open with clothes spilling all over. Even a pair of my boxers were hanging from the ceiling fan. The bed was covered in candy and chocolate wrappers and lollipop sticks. I can't believe I didn't realize Mark had chocolate in his face and hands. The jar was tipped over with majority of its contents gone.

I open my mouth to scold this ball of trouble but stop as I hear his soft snores. I walk to his room and lay him down in his bed. I kiss his forehead. "Little troublemaker." I smile and walk back into our bedroom, phone in hand, already dialing a number.

"Hey Anti, calling in one of my favours now. You owe me," I speak with a grin.

~ End~


End file.
